This invention relates to mine roof bolting, and more particularly to a method of anchoring a roof bolt within a bore in the roof by resin adhesive material.
This invention involves an improvement in the prior art method of installing anchoring means in the roof of a mine, said prior art method involving drilling a bore in the roof, inserting unmixed resin therein, partially inserting a rod into the bore, mixing the resin by rotating the rod either by rotating a nut threaded on the rod until it engages an unthreaded portion of the rod or rotating an integral head on the rod fully inserting the rod into the bore by forcing the rod up until the nut or head is in a pressing relationship with the roof, and continuing the application of the pressing force until the resin has hardened thereby securing the rod to the roof. The prior art anchoring means and the method of utilizing it provide "fully grouted" bolting satisfactory for the bonding or pegging of the roof strata together, but they do not provide "point anchored" bolting for the clamping of the roof strata together by tension developed in the anchoring means. "Point anchored" bolting is preferred over "fully grouted" bolting for certain types of roof strata.